


Diakko so much space without you.

by Animewolf07



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Abusive Father, Diakko, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animewolf07/pseuds/Animewolf07
Summary: Akko is the princess of the universe. She has an abusive father Who will do anything to ruin her happiness. But she has one thing going. She gets to watch Diana from afar. Those are her only pleasant times. Does Diana ever see her? Will they meet?Will akkos heart be what it once was?





	Diakko so much space without you.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so tell me how I did! Criticism is very appreciated thnxs! Kinda just went with a story that popped in my mind. Now read and enjoy! And tell me if you guys want a second part too.

 

Akko’s POV

I always watched from afar. Watching from the space between her and others. I see her work silently and diligently never missing a beat. I could watch for hours but I would have to disappear before long to go back to where I must be. Were I have to be. Once again I am here watching her work on the controls of the ship that seems to float through the empty space we call home. I know my time is ending but i don't want to go. I bid her farewell for the time being. I sweep my hand across empty space and i can feel the black hole open i walk in and feel my whole being shift and morph. When i open my eyes behind me is the white hole and I look back once before closing it once again. I turn around to see my father standing there and eyeing me carefully. His voice is loud and boisterous like how I would imagine Zeus from earth tales would be. He asks where I have been out this late. He looks behind me as if the answer would appear. When he sees nothing he eyes me again. Those eyes I despise .so scrutinizingly and cold. He's all I have left. My mother died from being killed by none other than my father for crimes she didn't commit. I look him in the eyes with my now dead ones and say “ I was out looking at the forming galaxies”. He looks at me as if I'm a piece of stardust served on a platter. I know what to come because knowing my father being the king of all the Universe he must have to get his worth out of me. “I have found you a suitor, you will come with me at once”. I curse myself internally for coming back but if I didn't all of the galaxy would go into chaos. His kind daughter-dad relationship would not go unnoticed if it disappeared. He's knows this and keeps putting an act on in front of people so they don't notice how cruel he really is. Once again my thoughts run back to her working diligently in her ship floating in uncharted space to their kind. I think of the way her platinum and blue wavy hair flows without gravity. She's the image of beauty and is otherworldly. Even if I can never have her I want to protect her. So I keep an eye on her when I can. I am brought out of my thoughts with a fierce stinging sensation on my face. When I lift my hand to my face the pain becomes slightly worse and when I look at my hand there's blood. I know now that my lips bleeding but I don't care I just look at my father. He's standing there with a smirk and says “That brought you back to reality, hope it didn't hurt to bad”. His smirk goes into a full evilly sadistic grin. I just scowl and we start walking to the main gates and into the galaxy of the mansion it is. When we entered I was flooded with the taste and smell of crippling emotional states. I walk along the hall by my father's side. We enter the the large throne room. Like most things in this place. I am screaming at him in my head once I see that he has already picked up a suitor I know all too well. He’s a conniving sneak and all to much like my father in the sadistic realm. His names Andrew. He gives my father a bow. He turns to me and has a sadistic smirk that makes my blood boil. But I can't keep my cool any longer I explode on my father. “What the hell are you thinking!?”. He just smiles his signature grin and moves to look at Andrew. “Are you ready for the ceremony son, it will be tomorrow at star pass”. I look at my father then to andrew with a look on my face that must be from somewhere between rage and hatred because they both laugh. “Your excused daughter”. Once that is said I storm out of there. Once again I remember the way she moves in her container that floats through the endless space of their world. Working swiftly and gracefully. It soothes my nerves enough to stop running. Once I make it to my room I decide that this is the last i'll see of this castle the place I once dared to call home. I know I am abandoning what it means to be responsible and to take care of this kingdom. I can't take it anymore. I want to be with her. I need her. 

The star set comes fast enough. I time my escape jus right so that when I leave my room and window is cast in the shadow of a moons orbit. When I see that the coast is clear I open the black hole and jump through. I'll see you soon Diana.

 

Diana’s POV

I have been on this voyage for over 3 years. I have discovered many samples of the universes spectacular creations. The only thing I have not seen is other life. I think I want it so bad I see a girl sometimes out my window or when i'm working on my ships exterior. From when I catch a glimpse of said girl. She always has brown hair with eyes like glowing ruby's. She is a little childish looking but in all aspects she is beautiful. That said I don't know if she actually exists or if my mind's playing tricks on me. If not i wish to meet her sometime in this vast space. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound and lights of the emergency alarm and sign going off. I check all the mechanisms and find that there has been a breach in the outer hall. Probably just a rock or debris collide with the outside platforms. I get up from my seat and set down my dehydrated food. I make my way to platform B next to the opening to the great expansion just outside. I pull my hair behind me head and fascine it with my last hair tie. I get ready by putting on the suit. First the pants then i fasten the shirt on. I put the helmet on and pressurize the suit. Once pressurized and attached by a tether I open the haul door. I grab my tools that are secured by the door and step out into the uncharted space. Once out i grab the handles that are secured to the outer hall. I make my way over to were the impact was located. Once there I look at the damage ‘There doesn't seem to be to much damage should probably just weld so metal around the out casing that should hold up’ Diana thought. Out of the corner of my eye I see something move. When I turn to luck there is a black hole coming out of seemingly nowhere. I am terrified because nothing known to man can escape a black hole once past the event horizon. I am in utter shock from what I see next. It's the girl. She looks differently than I remember. She has eyes that are red and shine like a million stars burning out of existence. She has hair that sways like it's in the wind on earth. She looks like a goddess than I notice something her lip is bleeding and her face is bruised. Once she sets eyes on me she smiles and that smile sends a shiver down my spine. She comes walking over like there is ground beneath her feet once she gets closer I feel that same ground under my own feet. She's otherworldly. Once she is close enough to breath on the glass of my helmet she speaks. I was expecting to not understand her but she spoke my language without any mistakes. “Hello Diana it's nice to finally meet you.” She smiles bright and hugs me. Im so that I unconsciously hug her back basking in the warmth. It's been so long since i've felt another's touch. She pulls away and once again I am met with the warm red ruby eyes. “Your more beautiful up close.” she says with a giggle. I snap back to reality. “Um if you don't mind me asking who are you. “Oh sorry!” she says while stepping back and bowing. “My name is princess Atsuko kagari well former princess but you can just call me akko!”. “Is it you who i've been seeing outside the spaceship.” “Yes that was me, I thought I was being sneaky but i guess you caught me hehe….” “ So now that i'm here can i come inside please?” “That should be fine, wait can you breathe inside its only air from planet earth in there?”. “Its ok here just give me a second…” “Alright let's go!” I look at her confused and she just gives me a toothy grin. I now know things are not logical out here(not that I was expecting it to be). I go to the opening door in the haul. I push the sequence to open the door. Once I open gesture akko to come in she follows me in I close the door and warn her of the depressurization. She nods and closes her eyes. Once she opens them again i get caught up in the ruby abyss that I see. Then comes a flash of images that i know i have not seen before. There's a castle that seems to go on for infinity there is a man with grey hair and brown eyes he's smirking and looking at me then all of a sudden he raises his hand and there is a stinging sensation on my face I feel rage that is not mine. I snap out of it and once again I am inside the haul. Akko is looking at me quizzically. “Are you ok?” “Yeah i'm fine here one sec.” I push the depressurization button and the haul does just that. I then look worryingly at akko. She just smirks back and says “worried about me diana” I blush and look away.”Anyways let me get out of my suit.” I undress and can feel akkos burning gaze on me the whole time but it doesn't deter me from the fact that I need the suit of and all I can think about is the images that had popped into my head when I looked into the girls eyes. Once finished i fold the suit and put the pieces back to there respectable spots. When i was done with that I straighten myself out and look at akko who is still looking at me.”May i ask you to please follow me” “Yes!” I walk her into the living area and tell her i have nothing but dehydrated food she says that's fine. We sit down and i start a conversation.”May i ask how long you've been watching me?” The brunette blushes and says”Around 3 months your time when you were in my path was when I first saw you drifting” “but why would you keep watching?” I asked quizzically. She turned new shades of red I never thought i'd see on her. She mumbled something I couldn't quite here so I asked her what she said and akko blurted out “I was interested in you, Im really sorry!” She said and bowed to me. I was bewildered by her statement and then i understood why she said sorry and I turned a deep scarlet to match the girl in front of me. She lifted her head probably because I hadn't said anything. Once she saw my face she looked a little confused but she then grew a confident expression and sat up to look me in the face. “Diana Cavendish please do not shy away from me.” She said this with a glint in her eyes and I could feel my heart skip a beat. What really blew me away was the way she was being so forward after just met well face to face. I then said “ Akko we get to know each other for awhile. I mean……” I bit my lip before the next part “Would you like to stay with me here?” Akkos eyes lit up so much I thought id burn from looking at her. She frantically nodded her head. We both smiled and she tackled me in a hug. Ooof was all that came out of me on impact then i could do nothing but giggle as I felt her breath on my neck. I could feel her smile. Akko got up and we went to the living quarters once again. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Time skip 1 Earth Week.

  
  


Akkos POV

I awoke and felt a warm sensation on my body. Looking down I could see a sleeping diana. I smiled to myself and thought I am truly happy here. That's when I heard the boom and the whole ship move sideways. I knew what was happening and I look down to see a now fully awake diana staring at me wide eyed. I got her up and we went to the cockpit. Once there we saw so many damage signs it was hard to count. She rushed out and I followed her. Once I caught up she was already halfway in her suit. “We have to get out there now the haul won’t hold the pressure!”Diana all but yelled still trying to keep her composure.  “I can fix this stay in here.” I said sternly. She looked at me like I was crazy than a look of concern came across her face she asked “You know what's happening dont you?” I look at her with tears in my eyes and say “I'm so sorry i'll be back soon.” That's when she started crying with me. I gave her a hug. She grabbed my sleeve and said “You can't leave i'm coming with you!” “You cant my father will kill you! I won't let that happen!” I than leave out the haul door and make sure to change the passcode so she can't get out. Once out there I see him. He looks at me with disgust than smiles wickedly. “What have you been doing here?” What may i ask is that thing?” He gestures to the ship. “It is nothing father” How i hated saying that. So much as i tried to keep my cool my my words came out and they dripped with venom. “You will not touch it!” I all but yelled. We then both hear the haul door open with a slicing sound cutting through the silence. I whirl around. “What are you doing!?” My father laughs “correction I will not touch her huh? Andrew get rid of that thing.” Andrew appears out of the white whole and starts walking towards diana “If you want her than try and get her. I watch horrified as i see diana risk it all by unhooking her teather. Once she free my father and andrew grab both my arms and laugh.”Say goodbye to the only thing you treasure!” “DIANA!!!” I scream and struggle but only get farther away. I look diana in the eyes and all I see is sadness and longing when I get pulled into the black hole and she is gone.


End file.
